gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RGM-79N GM Custom
The RGM-79N GM Custom is a limited-production general-purpose mobile suit that first appeared in Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory. Technology & Combat Characteristics The RGM-79N GM Custom is a variation of the Earth Federation's famous RGM series and is developed after the end of the One Year War. Originally planned as a successor to replace the existing mass-production models, the GM Custom has a high-output generator and features improved thrusters and auxiliaries. Along with other adjustments, such as amplified actuators for faster limb response and additional verniers for better attitude control, the GM Custom possesses vastly superior overall performance and balance when compared to other mass-produced machines. As a part of the "Augusta series" high-performance MS built after the war, the GM Custom was designed and manufactured using the data, technology, and even spare parts obtained from the development of Gundam-type mobile suits, such as the RX-78NT-1 Gundam "Alex". Its joints are also subjected to magnetic coating. Thus, even among the other high-spec MS of the Augusta series, the GM Custom is still considered one of the best units of the line. Despite having output and mobility rivalling that of a Gundam-type MS and being arguably the highest performing GM-type unit during the Delaz Conflict, the GM Custom actually excels at nothing and according to Kou Uraki, it was "remarkable for being unremarkable". Due to its complex construction and high production cost ratios, the GM Custom's mass-production plans never left the draft stage. As a result, only a limited number of unit were produced and assigned to "ace" class pilots and/or spec-ops teams. After the Delaz Conflict, the Augusta Base development team, along with their projects, were drafted into the newly established elite unit, Titans. Impressed with the GM Custom's performance, the Titans acquired the production line and streamlined the GM Custom's design to be simpler and better suited for mass-production. And thus marks the end of the production life the of GM Custom, and the new RGM-79Q GM Quel is born. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :Mounted in the head, these shell firing weapons have high-rate of fire but little power and can't damage the armor of a mobile suit, though they can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. They are ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles, attack vehicles, etc. ;*XB-G-1019H Beam Saber :The standard close range armament for most mobile suits, it is a small device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. The beam saber emits a blade of plasma contained by an I-Field and can cut through most armor not treated with anti-beam coating. The GM Custom carries the "Augusta MS series" type beam saber, stored on the right side of the backpack. ;*HFW-GR·MR82-90mm GM Rifle :A portable, mobile suit-use 90mm rifle built based on the 'system weapon' structure, its effective range and accuracy is superior to the HWF GMG·MG79-90mm machine gun. With the extended barrel, the GM Rifle sees a 15% increase in muzzle velocity, leading to increased armor penetration capability. Additionally, a newly developed caseless cartridge allows for a lightened ammunition load. In Mobile Suit Gundam 0083 Rebellion, the GM Rifle can be outfitted with a beam bayonet or a grenade launcher under the barrel. ;*HFW-GMG·MG79-90mm Bullpup Machine Gun :The bullpup machine gun was a system weapon developed as a Space/Ground dual use projectile weapon. Though compact, it has sufficient anti-MS firepower while maintaining accuracy. Its muzzle velocity is increased due to the use of new gunpowder and this enables it to easily penetrate the armor of Zeon's mobile suit. A box-like sensor system incorporating a video camera and laser sensor is installed at the top, and when this system is used alongside the GM's targeting system, target acquisition capability is enhanced. ;*BOWA·BR-S-85-C2 Beam Rifle :The standard ranged armament of many mobile suits, the beam rifle fires a particle beam that can penetrate any armor not treated with specific counter-measures. This is the same model as used by the GM II and Nemo, it has a power rating of 1.9 MW and is powered by a rechargeable energy cap. ;*BOWA BG-M-79F-3A Beam Gun :The BG-M-79F-3A was a next generation beam weapon developed as a testbed for a new category of weapon between the Beam Rifle and the Beam Spray Gun, resulting in the new ‘Beam Gun’ category. The most unique features of the BG-M-79F-3A was the large beam accelerator and battery pack located on top of the rear portion of the weapon. These mechanics created a type of beam, that in addition to pinpoint penetration of targets, also has the side effect of cutting through the internal systems of the target, which proved to be very effective at rendering targets combat ineffective. ;*BLASH HB-L-07/N-STD Hyper Bazooka :An improved model of the HB-L-03/N-STD Hyper Bazooka with added targeting sensors, increasing its accuracy. The magazine has also been changed to be completely sealed/air tight, and this not only makes exchanging magazine easier, but also protects against debris intrusion, accidental explosion due to being hit, etc. Additionally, no special attention needs to be paid to the weapon during operation as the rigidity of the rib section connecting the carrying handle to the bazooka's rear has been enhanced. ;*RGM·M-Sh-ABT/S-00057 Shield :For defense, the GM Custom uses a shield that is an updated model of the one used by the RGM-79G GM Command. In Mobile Suit Gundam 0083 Rebellion, the shield can be outfitted with two spikes to serve as a striking weapon. ;*Shield :An alternate shield used by the GM Custom, it is the same shield as used by the MSA-003 Nemo. It can switch between an expanded state and a collapsed state for ease of use, and like other shields, its surface has an anti-beam coating to defend against beam attacks. Other features of the shield include sharp edges at the top for ramming/striking attacks and latches on the back for mounting other weapons or equipment. Special Equipment & Features ;*Magnetic Coating :A special membrane treatment applied to mobile suit joints to improve their response speed. The mobile suits developed by the Earth Federation Forces use special actuators called field motors, whose efficiency is increased by the magnet coating process. The treatment also reduces friction resistance in the mobile suit's joints. History The GM Custom saw active service during the events of the Delaz Conflict in U.C.0083. Three units were assigned aboard the Pegasus-class assault carrier Albion during its mission to recover the stolen RX-78GP02A Gundam "Physalis". These units were also used in the subsequent battles against Zeon remnants fleets led by Aiguille Delaz and Cima Garahau, where one unit, piloted by Lt. South Burning, was lost. In U.C.0087, several surviving machines were seen deployed by the AEUG and were used in their struggles against the Titans and Axis Zeon during the Gryps Conflict. These units, featured a green and white color scheme. Variants ;*RGM-79N AHA GM Custom (Atomic Heavy Armor) ;*RGM-79N GM Custom (Silver Haze) ;*RGM-79N-Fb GM Custom High Mobility Type Picture Gallery 79N.png|Ver. A.E.U.G. Front 79N-2.png|Ver. A.E.U.G. Rear RGM-79N GM Custom - Front View Lineart.jpg|Front View Lineart RGM-79N GM Custom - Back View Lineart.jpg|Back View Lineart RGM-79N GM Custom - Front View Cut Away.jpg|Front View Cut Away RGM-79N GM Custom - Back View Cut Away.jpg|Back View Cut Away RGM-79N GM Custom - MS Head Internal View.jpg|Head Internal View RGM-79N GM Custom - Recharge Rack and Rocket Thrusters.jpg|Backpack Internal View RGM-79N GM Custom - Arm Internal View.jpg|Arm Internal View RGM-79N GM Custom - Leg Internal View.jpg|Leg Internal View RGM-79N GM Custom - Beam Saber.jpg|Beam Saber RGM-79N GM Custom - 90mm GM Rifle.jpg|90mm GM Rifle RGM-79N GM Custom - 90mm Machine Gun.jpg|90mm Machine Gun Rgm-79r-beamrifle.jpg|Beam Rifle Rgm-79c-hyperbazooka.jpg|Hyper Bazooka RGM-79N GM Custom - Shield.jpg|Shield Gmcustom-nemoshield-Zprofile.jpg Gm-custom-morishita_4.jpg|Art by Naochika Morishita RGM-79N - GM Custom - MS Girl.jpg|MS Girl 2c.jpg|Art from Gundam Perfect File 0083 1.jpeg Bonds of the Battlefield 02.jpg gmcustom-archive.jpg gmcustomprofile.jpg gmcustomprofile2.jpg gmcustomprofile3.jpg gmcustomprofile4.jpg 79N-l.png|Artwork by Kiyoshi Takigawa Mobile_Suit_Gundam_0083_Rebellion_-_GM_Custom.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam 0083 Rebellion - GM Custom weapon testing Gundam_0083_Rebellion_GM_Custom_weapon_testing.jpg Gmcustom-CDA.jpg|As featured in Char's Deleted Affair Rx78gp01_p03_Kinbareid_0083OVA_episode4.jpg|E.F.F. mobile suits pursuing Zeon Remnant's Kimberlite Force, from right: Gundam GP01, GM Custom, and GM Cannon II (0083 OVA) バニン~1.JPG|GM Custom ＆ GM Cannon II (AEUG Colors) gmcustomGBF.jpg|Cameo in Gundam Build Fighters RGM-79N GM Custom info.jpg RGM-79N GM Custom BO2.png| As seen in Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation 2 Gunpla Rgm-79n-hguc.jpg|HGUC 1/144 RGM-79N GM Custom (2011): box art Rgm-79n-mg.jpg|MG 1/100 RGM-79N GM Custom (1999): box art SDGG-18-GMCustom.jpg|SDGG RGM-79N GM Custom (1999): box art RGM-79N.jpeg Action Figures MSiA_rgm79n_p01_Asian.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "RGM-79N GM Custom" (Asian release; 2003): package front view. MSiA_rgm79n_p02_USA.jpg|MSiA / MIA "RGM-79N GM Custom" (North American release; 2002): package front view. MSiA_rgm79n_p02a_USA.jpg|MSiA / MIA "RGM-79N GM Custom" (North American renewal version; 2003): package front view. Notes and Trivia References ms-gm_custom.jpg MS FILE 06 - RGM-79N GM Custom.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam Katana MS FILE: 06 - RGM-79N GM Custom Master Archive GM 17.jpg Master Archive GM 18.jpg Master Archive GM 19.jpg Master Archive GM 20.jpg External links *RGM-79N GM Custom on MAHQ.net ja:RGM-79N ジム・カスタム